


Flow

by Brigantine



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-05
Updated: 2011-10-05
Packaged: 2017-10-24 08:31:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brigantine/pseuds/Brigantine





	Flow

Ray uses soft, ripe green olives in his pasta sauce. They're expensive, and he has to pit them himself, but they go with the sweet Italian sausage like nothing else. Ray adds plenty of crushed garlic and fresh, fragrant basil, onions cut big, and ripe tomatoes, cut small. This is Ray's one sure way to get Kowalski to eat a vegetable - or a fruit. Whatever. Tomatoes are not Pop Tarts.

Any given day Kowalski might bring home a new set of scrapes, cuts, bruises from a pursuit through an alleyway, a parking lot, up or down a fire escape, once through a doily museum. Tatting, Ray was later informed, can be a surprisingly dangerous hobby.

Ray gives Kowalski time to dawdle in the shower, to slump under the hot spray, finally emerging damp and ravenous, with a new story to tell, complete with embellishments and expansive hand gestures. Sometimes he manages to work in an old Inuit saying, or something about musk ox, and Ray starts laughing and reminds himself that it's time for them to check up on Benny, make sure he hasn't been eaten by a rabid muskrat.

Later, when they go to bed, Ray strips Kowalski slowly. He speaks softly, calls him Stanley, the name no one down at the station dares to use, and he studies those new bruises, runs his hands gently over the raw scrapes, the new marks on Kowalski's pale skin, that old bullet wound on his left thigh. Kowalski shifts and trembles beneath Ray's hands. Ray worries. He needs to do this, needs to reassure himself. Ray will fuck Stanley afterward, slowly, face to face, watch when Stanley comes, arching up sharply, spilling hot. Most times afterward they go to sleep. Sometimes they don't, not for a long time.

 

\--#--


End file.
